


Alles Lebendige stirbt eines Tages

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Michael's Heist AU, R&R Connection - Freeform, not really shippy unless you squint, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Good night, my sweet prince, and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles Lebendige stirbt eines Tages

**Author's Note:**

> The title roughly translates into: Every living being dies one day  
> Also, mainly wrote this because of emotions and an excuse to use the quote from Hamlet.

Ryan’s only thought as bullets rained down on him was Ray’s safety. As long as Ray survived, nothing else mattered.

He figured the heist would go down like this with Michael double-crossing them. The Jersey man certainly wasn’t going to forget what happened in the last one and Ryan had come prepared, but now it seemed Michael was much more clever than he gave the man credit for. If there was even a slim chance of making it out alive, Ryan would take Ray with him in his plans to outdo Michael, but with the cops directly on him and the younger man, any hope that had been there was now gone.

Momentarily, he met Ray’s eyes and saw the fear in them, despite the smile Ray tried to hide behind. Deciding his fate then, Ryan charged out and threw a grenade and shooting bullets at whatever targets he could see. Ray needed to live.

When the first shot struck his shoulder, Ryan stumbled back and he stole another glance at Ray, who seemed oblivious to what was going on behind him. However, Ryan was glad that Ray hadn’t noticed and he had a small glimmer of faith that maybe Ray would survive. The second hit make Ryan gasp when it passed through him and he felt the blood pour out of his body as he fell to the ground, losing consciousness quickly.

“Ryan! No! You bastards!” he heard Ray scream and Ryan tried to reach out-to protest and tell Ray to just run-but the life was quickly fading from him. 

The sight of Ray being pelted with bullets tore through Ryan’s heart and in his mind, he felt as if he had failed the younger man. Ray’s body landed a few feet from him and Ryan only wished he had fallen nearer just so he could hold Ray close and maybe hope the young man was still alive.

“I’m sorry, Ray,” Ryan whispered with what little breath he had left. 

As the gunshots sounded around, Ryan began humming a soft tune, still finding the need to comfort himself and the younger man as they lay near each other, and he slowly closed his eyes with only the reassurance that he would be with Ray soon.


End file.
